


Eye to Eye

by tyrusmalec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Boys Kissing, How Do I Tag, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Malec, Malec AU, Mostly Fluff, Post-Slash, Pre-Slash, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, alec is just slightly insecure, mlm, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 18:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15007241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyrusmalec/pseuds/tyrusmalec
Summary: Alec doesn’t make eye contact.He supposes he could, but fear holds him back.At sixteen, everyone’s eyes change- one, their own color, and the other the color of their soulmate’s. He has seen it before- the change. When two soulmates look into each other’s eyes for the first time, both of their eyes revert to their original color.orbasically everything is the same except Alec has been out for awhile (which basically means that there was no alec/lydia wedding) and everyone has a soulmate. This is how Alec and Magnus find their way to each other through their marks.





	Eye to Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so i got the idea for this from google so thats nice. i think i did pretty fuckin good but ill let you guys be the judge. 
> 
> disclaimer: I do not own characters, only the plot.

Alec doesn’t make eye contact.

 

He supposes he could, but fear holds him back. 

 

At sixteen, everyone’s eyes change- one, their own color, and the other the color of their soulmate’s. He has seen it before- the change. When two soulmates look into each other’s eyes for the first time, both of their eyes revert to their original color.

 

His sister, Isabelle, was right next to him when her eyes changed. She looked right into Simon’s eyes and they’ve been together ever since.

 

Alec has seen it firsthand. It isn’t a painful process. Many have actually described the experience as lightening, like a weight lifted off their shoulders.

 

So why was Alec so scared?

 

His soulmate eye  _ changes _ .

 

The only time it really changes is at night. Alec has lost hours of sleep over it, admiring the eye that appears to be similar to one of a feline. During the day, the eye is a deep, chocolate brown, but come nighttime, its cat-like qualities emerge.

 

It’s the color of liquid gold, the pupil like a deep black slice through the center.

 

While Alec very much admires it, he knows that most won’t feel the same way. So nobody knows about it, not even his sister.

 

He’s done intensive research on the topic of soulmates, and not once has he ever heard of an eye that changes like his does.

 

Maybe  _ that  _ is why he was so scared.

 

He was already different enough. Many already looked down on him, because he knew in his heart that he would prefer a man over a woman any day. He couldn’t possibly tell anyone about his eye. 

 

He couldn’t be any more of an outcast than he already was.

 

******

 

“Hey, big brother. Any news on that demon attack in central park?” Isabelle walked up to Alec, her brown eyes amused but affirmative, her dark hair shiny and sleek under the institute’s fluorescents.

Alec sighed, rubbing a hand down his face. “Yeah. I thought it was taken care of earlier, but it turns out that one of the demons possessed a mundane, so it’s taken a lot longer than I care to admit. Either way, I just sent some soldiers out to retrieve the possessed. Maybe we can get a warlock or a silent brother here to perform a de-possession.”

 

“Geez, Alec. Take it easy. I thought dad said he was going to help you with all of this? Being head of the institute, I mean.” Izzy had an eyebrow raised and a hand on her hip.

 

“That was before I came out. Apparently heads of the Institute can’t be gay? Now he’s just being a dick, trying to shove women on me. He can try all he wants, but I guarantee my eyes won’t turn for any of them.” Alec smiled sadly and looked to his sister.

 

Her eyes widened when their gazes met, her head tilted in confusion. “Speaking of eyes turning, what is going on with yours?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Izzy got a little closer to him, putting a hand to his cheek. “It, kind of looks like...I’m not sure? A cat’s, almost.”

 

Alec gasped and grabbed Izzy’s wrist, dragging her to the nearest enclosed room. “Izzy, you can’t tell anyone.”

 

“Alec, I’m so confused. Why does your eye look like that?”

 

He took a deep breath and sat down. “Iz, this is my soulmate eye. It, um,  _ changes. _ ”

 

Isabelle sat down next to him, putting a hand on his knee. “How long has it been doing that?”

 

“Well, since I’ve had it, to be honest. But usually it only changes at night. It’s, what, like 2:30 right now?”

 

Izzy hummed to herself and leaned back in her seat. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

 

Alec looked down, both embarrassed and ashamed, and whispered, “I don’t want to be any more of an outcast than I already am.”

 

Isabelle wrapped her arms around her brother. “Oh Alec.”

 

******

 

Izzy always enjoyed walking through brooklyn, people-watching. She will never fully understand mundanes.

She arrived at her destination, a tall apartment building, many stories high.

 

She was here to see Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn.

 

She didn’t even have to knock as she approached his loft. He was already there, opening the door to greet her.

 

“Shadowhunter. What can I do for you?”

 

“Hello, Warlock Bane. My name is Isabelle Lightwood. I’m here by order of the New York Institute. We are requesting your services to perform a de-possession ritual on a recently compromised mundane.”

 

“I can do that. For the right price.”

 

“I can assure that you will be compensated greatly.”

 

“Wonderful! Although I do have one question.”

 

Isabelle nodded her head as if to urge him on.

 

“Why are you here in person? We could have established this just as easily over the phone.”

 

“Well, Warlock Bane, maybe I enjoy a stroll through Brooklyn every once in awhile.”

 

“As do I, Isabelle. But I believe you have ulterior motives.”

 

She was silent for a moment as she tried to avoid the question, and took a second to look around. She peered behind the warlock and into his loft, as they were still standing in the doorway. “You have a lovely home. Your design skills are impeccable.”

 

“Alright, Shadowhunter. Drop the formalities and come inside. Let’s discuss what you actually came here to talk about.”

 

******

 

If there was one thing that Magnus Bane was good at, it was judging character. So when Isabelle Lightwood showed up at his door, pretending to be there on clave business, he could see right through it.

 

Normally he would be upset that she didn’t make an appointment, but something in the back of his mind was telling him that he needed to help her.

 

“Alright, Isabelle. What is actually going on?”

 

“It’s my brother.”

 

“Okay….What about him?” Magnus was hoping that this wasn’t just some unimportant sibling squabble. He didn’t have time for that.

 

“I’m not even sure where to start, honestly. Today I basically found out that his soulmate eye is...um, well, it’s abnormal.”

 

This caught Magnus’ attention. “Abnormal how?”

 

“It changes? I thought maybe you would have an answer, seeing as though you’ve been around for quite some time.”

 

“What does the change consist of?”

 

“Well, basically, his soulmate eye is a normal brown most of the time, but he told me that around night time is when it turns. I just happened to see it today because it changed earlier than normal.”

 

“Weird.”

 

“Yes, very weird, but I saw it firsthand. Anyway, when it changes, it turns into this really intense gold color with an elongated pupil. It kind of reminded me of a cat’s eye.”

 

At that, Magnus froze. He only knew one person with cat’s eyes, and that was himself. In all of his four hundred something years, he had never been able to find his soulmate. Could her brother be it?

 

“Isabelle, did the eye look something like this?” Magnus flashed her the one eye that was his own, and she gasped, eyes wide.

 

“Holy shit. No way.”

 

“Looks like we might have just found out who your brother’s soulmate is.”

 

******

 

“Isabelle, where have you been? I could’ve used your help when that mundane got here. The possession is pretty brutal.”

 

“Sorry, big brother. I was just getting a warlock like you said we should.”

“Isabelle, this is why cell phones were invented?”

 

“Listen, I know it doesn’t make any sense. Let’s just say you’re going to be very happy that I went to see that warlock rather than making a phone call.”

 

Just then, Magnus walked into the institute. He made a beeline for Izzy, not noticing Alec ogling him from a few feet away. He couldn’t help but drool over this man, from his tight leather pants to his silk blouse exposing his chest. Even his hair and makeup were impeccable.  _ Who is he? _

 

He was broken out of his reverie when he overheard their conversation.

 

“So, where is this brother of yours?”

 

Izzy’s voice got quieter. “He’s right over there, so keep your voice down!”

 

“Why?” Magnus asked, his tone light and airy. “I want to do this as soon as possible!”

 

“I think we should wait, maybe? Ease into it, or something?”

 

Alec decided to be bold. They were talking about him after all.

 

If a few long strides, he was right in their bubble. “Ease into what, Iz?”

 

When he turned to look at Magnus, his whole world stopped.

 

“ _ Oh. That.” _

 

Magnus was smiling widely, reaching for Alec’s hand. “Nice to meet you. Alexander, right?”

 

All Alec could do was nod and bite his lip in excitement.

 

Then he remembered.

 

“Magnus. Explain my eye, please.”

 

“Oh! My eyes are my warlock mark. I’m sorry you had to live with that eye for so long.”

 

Alec gripped Magnus’ hand tighter. “Why are you sorry? The eye was beautiful.”

 

“You...You, I’m sorry. You actually  _ liked  _ the cat eye?”

 

Alec smiled warmly, sheepishly. “How could I not? Can I see them?”

Magnus was thoroughly baffled. Everyone throughout the years always told him his eyes were disgusting and weird. “Are you sure, Alec? Listen, most peop-”

 

“Hey. Just show me.”

 

Magnus took a deep breath, before dropping his glamour and looking straight into Alec’s eyes.

 

Alec gasped, eyes wide and breathing heavy.  _ There has never been anything as beautiful as Magnus. Never. _

 

“I-I’m sorry, Alec, I know...It’s gr-”

 

Alec didn’t let him finish his sentence. His lips were too eager.

 

It was like their lips were meant to fit together, and all time had stopped. Alec almost forgot that they were still in the middle of the institute.

 

“Thank you Izzy.” Alec said to his sister, who smirked.

 

“You’re very welcome.”

 

“Come on, Magnus. You still have a mundane to rid of demonic possession.”

 

“How fun,” he said, grabbing Alec’s hand and letting himself be led.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> so what did y'all think? comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
